Cacería de tesoros
by Ninfula1
Summary: Fanfic T-S "Dramione"
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la idea principal de este T-S no es mía, la tomé de una película que vi hace muchos años, (se llama SleepOver) pero no la copie literal, las que han visto la peli, se darán cuenta; segundo, este escrito se les hará algo confuso, ya que no lo escribí tal cual se presenta en mi mente, si lo hubiera hecho, no sería un T-S y no quería alargarlo mucho. Espero que su imaginación las ayude a rellenar los huecos y desde ya me disculpó por eso; tercero, todos los personajes que utilicé son de J.K. Rowling, excepto un nombre que me inventé, ya sabrán a cuál me refiero; cuarto y último, disculpenme por la pobre narración del Dialogo, no soy muy buena en ello, y aceptaré los tomatazos de buena manera, siempre y cuando sean emitidos con respeto.

Ahora sí al leer.

I

Hermione tenía el corazón agitado, golpeaba fuerte contra su pecho e incluso podía escucharlo en sus oídos. Las manos le sudaban y sentía que una especie de cosquilleo -no placentero- atravesaba su columna.

El rechinar de una puerta al abrirse, hizo que respingara y tuvo que agacharse rápidamente para evitar que la descubrieran. A estas alturas de la situación, estaba considerando que no fue buena idea haberse escondido detrás del sofá, a decir verdad es que no debió de haberle hecho caso a sus amigas para llevar a cabo esa locura. Lo peor de todo es que la idea había sido suya, pero no le había quedado de otra, sabía que si se negaba le iría mucho peor. Además, ya tenía casi todo lo de la cacería, si conseguía lo que había ido a buscar allí, sería la ganadora. Estaba al tanto de que a Ginny también le faltaba un sólo tesoro, pero también sabía que a la pelirroja se le haría difícil de conseguirlo. A Pavarti y a Lavender le faltaban por realizar más de la mitad de la lista.

Hermione sonrió, saboreando el triunfo anticipadamente mientras se asomaba con cuidado por el borde del sofá, viendo complacida que el objetivo ya se encontraba donde lo quería, desde ese ángulo obtendría una buena toma, sólo tenía que esperar un último detalle, y sintió que le faltaba el aire a la vez que sus mejillas ardían cuando ese detalle ya no hizo falta. Alzó sus temblorosas manos y, con un movimiento limpio, obtuvo lo que había ido a buscar.

 _¡Accio! ¡Expelliarmus!_

II

La víspera de navidad llegó a Hogwarts y, mientras que en el interior de la inmensa estructura era cálido y estaba decorado con los típicos adornos navideños, en las afueras hacía un frío que calaba y la nieve era lo que adornaba el paisaje. Hermione lo observaba desde la ventana de su cuarto, maldiciéndose internamente por haber sido tan imbécil de comunicarles a sus padres que ese año se quedaría en el castillo. Lo había hecho porque sus "y que mejores amigos" también se quedarían. Pero en el último minuto los muy idiotas cambiaron los planes y ella no estaba incluida en el paquete. Cuando les preguntó a Harry y a Ron qué era eso que los obligaba a dejarla sola, ellos solamente le contestaron que no le podían decir, que eran cosas de hombres y que, además, con lo aburrida que era ella de seguro si le decían, lo arruinaría. Después se largaron dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Hermione suspiró. Por lo menos esos días no la pasó del todo sola: Ginny había decidido quedarse porque -según ella- tenía muchos deberes y en la Madriguera con tanta gente a su alrededor no los hubiera podido hacer. Pero Hermione sabía perfectamente que eso había sido sólo una excusa.

Hermione también recordó que, aunque hubiera preferido no tener sus compañías, Pavarti y Lavender también decidieron se quedarse con ella.

—¿Lista para la piyamada de esta noche?

Hermione salió de su abstracción al escuchar la pregunta de Ginny que había entrado al cuarto. Giró su cabeza y con un tono de voz que denotaba claramente fastidio, le contestó a la pelirroja:

—La verdad no... ¿No podríamos hacer cosas por separado esta noche?

Ginny sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Por la cara que tenía su amiga, sabía que ella solamente quería evadir lo que se había acordado la noche anterior. La pelirroja quiso recordárselo, pero no la dejaron.

—¡Estamos listas! —dijeron al mismo tiempo unas animadas Lavender y Pavarti, que entraron a la habitación dirigiéndose a la cama donde dormía Hermione, para luego sentarse.

—Ustedes sí, pero al parecer la que no está lista es Hermione. Cómo que le quedó grande buscar un entretenimiento —Ginny dijo maliciosamente, obviando la mirada asesina que le estaba lanzando Hermione.

Pavarti se puso de pie de golpe y se colocó las manos en la cintura

—¡Ah no, Hermione! ¡Tenemos días dando ideas para hacer una piyamada agradable y tú siempre dices que son malas y aburridas! ¡Anoche dijiste que para hoy tenías una idea genial, que era mejor que jugar al ajedrez mágico, snap explosivos o leer corazón de bruja! —soltó Pavarti con tono de voz un tanto chillón, a lo que Ginny y Lavender la apoyaron con asentimientos de cabezas, cada una recordando cómo Hermione criticaba todo los que ellas proponían.

Hermione se mordió la lengua, sabía que lo que decía Pavarti era cierto, pero ella sólo se inventó esa excusa para que por fin se acabara la piyamada y la dejaran leer un rato antes de irse a dormir. No lo dijo en serio.

—Lo siento chicas, pero... no tengo nada planeado —se disculpó con tono apenado.

—Ya sabía yo que alguien tan aburrido no se le podía ocurrir algo genial.

—¡Pavarti! —Lavender exclamó en tono recriminatorio ante el comentario de su amiga.

—¿Qué? Estoy diciendo la verdad. A Hermione no se le ocurriría nada que denote diversión, aunque quisiera —continuó Pavarti sin pelos en la lengua, mientras Ginny se aguantaba la risa y Hermione abría la boca sin encontrar nada que argumentar —. Ya ven, ni siquiera es capaz de negarlo. Vámonos chicas, está claro que Hermione encuentra más diversión en un libro, que compartiendo con sus amigas y, con esto último, Pavarti se puso en marcha hacia la salida, seguida de Ginny y Lavender.

Hermione no podía permitir que sus amigas también pensaran que era una aburrida. ¡Ella sí era divertida! Sólo tenía que pensar en algo lo suficientemente genial para que Pavarti se tragara sus palabras. Piensa Hermione, piensa se decía de manera constante en su cabeza, esforzándose de veras en hallar alguna idea. ¡Lo tengo!

—¡Un momento chicas! —exclamó con efusividad a la vez que corría hacia el marco de la puerta, donde se detuvo y extendió ambos brazos para evitar que sus amigas continuaran su camino.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Nos vas a decir que ya se te ocurrió una idea? —Pavarti preguntó sarcásticamente, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando Hermione le respondió:

—De hecho, sí, y créanme que es ¡genial!

—Bueno, si es así, nos quedamos —dijo Ginny, haciendo ademán de deshacer sus pasos.

—No tan rápido —se apresuró a decir Pavarti—. Primero tienes que decirnos de qué se trata y nosotras decidiremos si es tan genial cómo dices.

—Está bien, pero tengo que advertirles que es un juego muggle y... —dijo Hermione y no pudo continuar porque Pavarti la interrumpió.

—Ah, Entonces sí debe ser genial, aparte de interesante. ¡Desembucha! —pidió animada, caminando de nuevo hacia la cama de Hermione, al tiempo que hacía un movimiento de mano a Ginny a Lavender para que la siguieran.

Hermione suspiró aliviada: tendría la oportunidad de demostrar que no era una aburrida. Siguió a sus amigas y se detuvo en frente ellas diciendo:

—Se llama "Cacería de Tesoros"

La sola mención del nombre del juego, causó que a las tres chicas les brillaran los ojos, todas pensaron que si ése era el nombre, entonces de verdad sería algo bueno. Ninguna emitió palabra alguna esperando que Hermione continuara explicándole de qué se trataba, y así lo hizo la castaña, pero conforme lo fue haciendo, el brillo que había en los ojos de sus amigas se fue opacando.

Luego de unos minutos...

—¿Y eso es todo? —soltó Pavarti, decepcionada.

Hermione asintió algo dubitativa, pues pensó que a sus amigas les iba a gustar la idea.

»Ajá, y me puedes decir ¡¿dónde diantres encontraremos todas esas cosas?!

Hermione bajó la cabeza derrotada, otra vez Pavarti tenía razón. Ellas estaban en el mundo mágico y, a menos que todas tuvieran un traslador o licencia para aparecerse, no conseguirían ninguna de las cosas que tenían que buscar.

—Espera Pavarti, la idea de Hermione es buena, sólo tenemos que cambiar lo que debemos buscar por cosas que podamos encontrar aquí en el castillo —intervino Ginny tratando de ayudar a Hermione. Ésta, al escuchar lo que dijo la pelirroja, alzó la cabeza con ánimo renovado.

—Sí, Ginny tiene razón, podríamos...

_No creo que se buena idea —dijo Lavender interrumpiendo a Hermione.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo Hermione y Ginny..

—Porque ya es de noche y, no sé ustedes, pero a mí no me hace gracia andar paseando por los pasillos del castillo a estas horas. Además, eso sin contar que si nos atrapan nos castigaran.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron la una a la otra, para luego asentir dándole la razón Lavender, pero...

—¡Pero eso lo haría más emocionante! —exclamó Pavarti, entusiasmada, sorprendiendo a sus amigas, ya que ella había sido la primera en manifestar desacuerdo respecto a la idea—. Además, ya tengo en mente cuáles son las cosas que debemos buscar —continuó maliciosamente y Hermione no supo por qué un escalofrío a travesó su columna—. Pero antes tienen que prometer que todas van a participar sin importar los qué les toque buscar ¿De acuerdo?

Ginny y Hermione dudaron: Pavarti podía llegar a tener una mente muy perversa. Pero la pelirroja sentía que la adrenalina empezaba a correr por sus venas y la castaña no podía retractarse, después de todo había sido su idea. Además, todo lo que había pasado, hasta ahora, juntos con sus "y que mejores amigos", le había servido para aprender a deambular por el castillo sin ser descubierta.

—De acuerdo —Ginny fue la primera en aceptar.

—De acuer...do —aceptó también la castañano, muy convencida. Algo le decía que no debía de aceptar, pero decidió obviar ese algo.

—¿Y tú, Lavender? —preguntó Pavarti, y la aludida meditó por unos segundos antes de contestar, luego dijo:

—¿Y qué obtendrá la ganadora?

—Eso ya lo dije le recordó Hermione.

—Perdóname, pero no voy andar por toda Hogwarts, a altas horas de la noche, arriesgándome a que me castiguen o que me pase algo, sólo para tener la satisfacción de ser la mejor buscadora de tesoros. —argumentó Lavender mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Lavender tiene razón —concedió Ginny.

—¿Qué proponen? —preguntó Pavarti, dejando saber que estaba de acuerdo con Lavender.

Las cuatro amigas emitieron sus propuesta, donde una de las proposiciones descartada fue la de Lavender, que dijo que las perdedoras tenían que hacerles los deberes a la ganadora durante un mes, porque, aunque Ginny y Pavarti estuvieron de acuerdo, Hermione no, ella no dejaría que otra persona le hiciera la tarea. Luego de un rato todas estuvieron de acuerdo que las perdedoras tenían que ser esclavas de la ganadora durante una semana.

—Bien, ya que aclaramos ese punto, proseguiré en decirles qué es lo que tenemos que conseguir. Numero uno ...

—Respecto a eso... No estoy de acuerdo con que Pavarti sea la que elabore la lista. Temo que elegirá cosas que sean fáciles de encontrar para ella —Ginny dijo sabiamente, interrumpiendo a Pavarti.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Seré totalmente imparcial! —Pavarti gritó a la defensiva, pero ningunas de sus amigas le creyeron.

—Propongo que cada una diga una cosa diferente que buscar. —Hermione dijo y todas asintieron.

—Yo seré la primera —declaró Ginny —. Tenemos que conseguir una poción que sólo se encuentre en el armario del profesor Snape.

Ninguna objetó.

—Y conseguir objetos que haya confiscado Filch.

Esa fue Lavender y tampoco tuvieron ningún problema con eso, ahora sólo faltaba Hermione y Pavarti, la primera se lo pensó unos minutos y al final dijo:

—Tenemos que sacar un libro de la biblioteca y, al ver que sus amigas rodaban los ojos, añadió— : de la Sección Prohibida.

Lavender y Ginny estuvieron a punto de objetar, pero se abstuvieron para no quedar como aguas fiestas.

—Bueno, me toca a mí. Es hora de ponerle diversión a ésta cacería Pavarti dijo maliciosamente —. Cada una tiene que conseguir una foto de un chico en paños menores y...

—¡Estás loca! —interrumpió Hermione en el acto.

—Espera, que aún no he dicho la mejor parte —la cortó Parvarti, importándole menos que Hermione ya se estuviera echando para atrás —. En vista de que el castillo está casi vacío, a Ginny le toca Cedric Diggory, a Lavender, Dorian Smith, a mí, Davis Roger y a ti mi querida Hermione, te toca...

—¡Estás completamente loca si piensas que yo voy hacer eso! —la castaña dijo con exasperación, interrumpiendo de nuevo a Pavarti, adivinando a quién le había tocado a ella.

—Ah sí, sí lo harás. Todas, incluyéndote, aceptamos no retractarnos sin importar qué. ¿O es qué no te crees capaz de ganar en tu propio juego? Además, si no cumples entonces date por perdedora y tendrás que ser la esclava de todas nosotras, y ya sabes que puedo ser bastante creativa...

—Iré por mi cámara, ganaré y te arrepentirás por esto Pavarti —Hermione sentenció a la vez que se dirigía hacia su baúl para buscar la cámara. En medio de su búsqueda, se topó con un sobrante de poción que había tenido que preparar en el segundo curso y que le podía ser bastante útil para conseguir la foto del "Hurón Oxigenado" Ahora lo único que le faltaba era encontrar una ropa bastante grande...

Espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer.

I

—¡Accio! ¡Expelliarmus!

¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! ¿Cómo se le fue a olvidar quitarle el flash a la cámara? Hermione creyó que todo le había salido como esperaba, pero no fue así. El sonido que se produjo al ella tomar la foto, la delató. Ahora estaba allí totalmente pasmada y descubierta frente a la persona que más la odiaba, el cual había sido más rápido que ella lanzándole ésos dos conjuros, el primero para asirse con la cámara y el segundo para desarmarla cuando sacó su varita, la que fue a parar al otro lado de la habitación, lejos de ella...

—¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo?

Hermione tragó grueso al escuchar esa voz aterciopelada que ella tan bien conocía. Se puso de pie, todavía podía salir ilesa de esa situación.

—Yo —carraspeó—... Yo sólo quería tomarte una foto. — _¡Brillante Hermione! ¡Tan inteligente que eres y no se te pudo ocurrir una respuesta mejor!_ la castaña se reprendió mentalmente de manera sarcástica.

—Eso ya lo sé, imbécil. A lo que me refiero es ¿por qué coño me estás tomando una foto? Además con está porquería muggle.

Hermione temblaba mientras retorcia las manos sin decir ninguna palabra. Tenía que pensar algo bueno, porque él no se creería cualquier cosa.

»Goyle te hice una pregunta —Draco continuó, apretando los dientes. Lo menos que le importaba era la mierda muggle que tenía en las manos, lo quería saber era por qué su compañero le tomó una foto, en paños menores y, además, se comportaba de una manera un tanto extraña, cómo si no fuera él mismo: Esa manera de retorcer sus manos, de morderse labio y ese gesto de... ¿llevarse un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja? ¡Pero si Goyle no tenía melena!— Granger... —susurró al ver el color castaño del enmarañado cabello que comenzaba a dibujarse en la cabeza de quien él había creído era su compañero.

Hermione sintió que el piso empezaba a moverse debajo de sus pies, sin saber que en realidad era el efecto que le producía la oleada de terror que la embargó en ese instante. ¡No, no, no! se repitió con temor en su cabeza al darse cuenta que la poción multijugos estaba perdiendo efecto, dejándola expuesta frente su anemigo.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente: tenía a Granger en su nido y totalmente desarmada, lo que significaba que podía hacer todo lo que le viniera en gana con ella. Ab-so-lu-ta-men-te to-do...

A Hermione se le cortó la respiración al ver a Malfoy lanzar un hechizo a la puerta para que nadie pudiera abrirla, y uno más para silenciar la habitación. Luego, lo vio caminar hacia donde estaba su varita para agarrarla, y se le heló la sangre al verlo avanzar hacia ella, aún con su sonrisa maquiavélica, pero notaba en sus ojos un brillo extraño. Él no la miraba del modo despectivo con el que ella estaba acostumbrada a que la mirase.

Hermione volvió a tragar grueso cuando Draco se puso delante de ella, justo en el momento que el efecto de la poción multijugos desaparecía por completo. Y, cuando pensó que la situación no podía ponerse peor, el ruido sordo de una tela al deslizarse sobre su piel para luego caer amontonada en sus pies, le hizo saber que sí, la situación sí se podía poner peor.

Draco gruño en su interior: El pantalón que llevaba puesto Hermione, unas tallas más de la que ella tenía, fue víctima de la gravedad, y él estaba complacido viendo la desnudes de sus piernas. Se inclinó más hacia ella, hasta que su boca pudo sentir el calor que desprendía su mejilla.

—Tienes unas piernas exquisitas —le dijo—, pero me gusta más ver cómo se marca tu coño en esa tela diminuta que apenas lo cubre.

Hermione abrió la boca descolocada. ¿En verdad Malfoy, su peor enemigo, le había dicho eso? No, seguro que la poción multijugos estaba vencida y la alucinación era un efecto colateral. Sí, debía ser eso, porque tampoco se explicaba cómo en vez de ella sentirse humillada por las palabras del rubio, se sintió... ¿acalorada?

»No pongas esa cara. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. En el exterior tengo que guardar la apariencias, pero aquí nadie me escucha, excepto tú —Draco le dijo al oído, causando que ella cerrara los ojos con fuerzas, pensando que a lo mejor era que estaba soñando, pero al abrir los ojos de nuevo y encontrarse con los orbes grises, casi negros de él, se dio cuenta que no era un sueño.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada. Ahora que estaba sólo con ella, podía verla cómo realmente la veía: con hambre, con deseo, con ganas de saciar su sed.

Hermione casi gime ante la mirada del rubio y tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos para no sentir que él la desnudaba, más de lo que ya estaba. Pero los abrió luego cuando sintió que algo se deslizó por su muslo derecho, de manera ascendente, hasta posarse encima de su intimidad.

—¿Qué... haces! —la castaña no pudo evitar que su pregunta terminara en jadeo, al sentir algo corrientoso que le propinó su... ¿varita? ¿La varita estaba vibrando?

—Grabándome el sonido de tu voz en algo más placentero que un insulto —el rubio contestó a su pregunta con voz ronca, a la vez que metía la varita por debajo de la tela, buscando el punto de placer en su intimidad para torturarlo con la punta de la varita que seguía vibrando. Hermione gimió irremediablemente y Draco sonrió satisfecho.

—Sí, gime todo lo que quieras... —le decía en susurros mientras seguía frotando de arriba abajo.

—¡Aaaah! Hermione gimió más alto al llegar al orgasmo cuando Draco detuvo la varita en la parte superior de su clitoris, haciendo que ésta vibrara con más intensidad.

El slytherin se relamió los labios, al ver la cara de éxtasis de Hermione.

—Gimes delicioso, pero ahora quiero probar tu jugoso coño y hacer que sea mi nombre el que gimas cuando te corras en mi boca... —le susurró al oído, para luego dejarse caer de rodillas, quedando su rostro a la altura del sexo de Hermione. Colocó la varita en uno de los brazos del mueble y se dispuso a despojar a la castaña de su prenda íntima, pero...

En medio del estado de duermevela que le había causado el orgasmo, Hermione escuchó lo que le dijo Draco, y reaccionó cuando él había descuidado la varita, tomándola y lanzándole un hechizo aturdidor al slytherin, el que cayó de espalda algo mareado frente a ella.

Hermione se subió los pantalones rápidamente y salió de la torre slytherin lo más aprisa que le permitieron sus piernas, que se encontraban en ese momento como gelatina. En el camino de regreso no pudo evitar que todo lo que le había hecho Malfoy, se presentara en su cabeza. Todavía no podía creer que su peor enemigo la hubiera... ¿tocado? bueno, con su varita, pero la había tocado, y de qué manera. Hermione sintió su centro arder cuando también recordó que de no ser por el hechizo aturdidor, él la hubiera tocado... allí, con su lengua...

Llegó a la entrada de su torre, diciendo la clave -Travesura- la gorda se despertó a regañadientes, era ya la cuarta vez que la despertaban en esa noche, y se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a la castaña.

— ¡Al fin! —exclamó una aliviada Pavarti cuando la vio entrar en la sala común —... Creí que el Slytherin te había hecho algo.

Y vaya que si hizo algo.

—No, no me hizo nada —Hermione dijo de manera lacónica.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ginny, pero Pavarti no la dejó responder, y lo agradeció, porque no, no estaba bien.

—Bueno, ya que estamos todas, subamos y veamos quién ha sido la ganadora de ésta "Cacería de Tesoros"...

Las cuatros chicas subieron, Hermione con algo de dificultad, porque aún no se recuperaba de lo que le había hecho el rubio. Una vez en el cuarto se dispusieron a contar los Tesoros. Pavarti sólo pudo conseguir la poción de Snape, Lavender, muy sorprendentemente había conseguido el libro de la Sección Prohibida y también la poción. Ginny consiguió absolutamente todo y Hermione hubiera empatado con ella de no ser porque, en medio del apuro por salir del nido de las serpientes, se le olvidó la cámara en el cuarto de Draco.

—Es que Diggory está para comérselo completo —Pavarti dijo con lascivia mientras miraba la foto Cedric.

—¿Cómo fue que pudiste conseguirla? —Preguntó Lavender en referencia a la foto, esperando que la pelirroja le respondiera, pero ésta no le respondió, ni siquiera había escuchado la pregunta, sólo observaba a Hermione, que estaba con la mirada pérdida, como recordando algo, y, a juzgar por como sonreía y luego se sonrojaba, debía de ser un recuerdo muy bueno. Ya tendría la oportunidad de interrogarla para que le dijera que era lo que la hacía sonreír tan pícaramente.

—¡Ginny! —gritó Lavender haciendo que la aludida se sobresaltara.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó a su vez la pelirroja.

—¿Qué cómo conseguiste la foto?

—Ah, eso. Bueno, fue fácil, muy convenientemente me encontré con Cedric. Le conté sobre lo de la cacería y que necesitaba una foto de él en ropa interior. Al principio se opuso, pero luego de prometerle que la foto sólo la veríamos nosotras y que... Y que saldría con él en una cita, aceptó. —Ginny explicó y en la última línea no pudo evitar ponerse tan roja como su cabello.

—Qué envidia. Creo que debí haber elegido a Cedric para mí —dijo Pavarti con un puchero —. Bueno, ya sabemos quién es la ganadora y sabemos quienes somos las esclavas, así que deberíamos irnos a dormir. No les importa que durmamos aquí, ¿cierto? —Concluyó Dirigiéndose a Ginny y a Hermione. Ambas dijeron que no les importaba.

A la mañana siguiente...

—¡Hermione!

La castaña se levantó de golpe de la cama al escuchar el grito.

—¿Qué? ¿qué pasó? —preguntó preocupada al ver a sus tres amigas, paradas al pie de la ventana. Pavarti tenía en sus manos...

—¡Mi cámara! —exclamó al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se lanzaba hacia Pavarti para arrebatársela, pero la morena fue más rápida y la esquivó.

—¿Que, qué pasó? Dímelo tú. Anoche nos dijiste que no habías conseguido la foto, y sí la conseguiste. ¡Y vaya qué foto! Está mejor que la que tomó Ginny.

—Es que... Yo no...

—Es verdad, sólo con "tan grande tesoro" que lograste conseguir, creo que te cedo el triunfo de ésta cacería.

—Pero, ¿de qué hablan?

—Yo estoy de acuerdo —concedió Lavender , pero tienes que decirnos cómo le hiciste para convencerlo.

—¡Yo no convencí a nadie! Soltó exasperada la castaña, al no entender de qué Diablos hablaban sus amigas. Porque ella sí le tomó la foto a Malfoy, pero no era tan buena como la que Ginny le había tomado a Cedric.

—Pues algo bueno tuviste que haber hecho para que Malfoy te dejara tomarle una foto así. —dijo Pavarti, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Bueno" a la vez que dejaba que la castaña viera la foto en la pantalla de la camara.

Hermione se la quedó viendo con ojos desorbitados y pudo entender el porqué del alboroto de sus amigas: la foto no era la que ella había tomado, sino una nueva en donde Draco estaba completamente desnudo.

—Y hay más. —soltó Pavalti.

—¿Qué... más? —Hermione preguntó, nerviosa.

—La cámara la trajo una lechuza y con ella vino una nota.

—Una nota... —repitió la castaña a la vez que palidecía. ¿Y sí en la nota Malfoy mencionaba algo de lo de anoche?

—Sí, toma. Nosotras ya la leímos, pero no entendimos muy bien lo último. ¿Podríashacer el favor de explicarnos?

Hermione estiró la mano agarrando el pedazo de pergamino y leyó:

 _Se te olvidó la cámara. Pensé que te gustaría tenerla de vuelta._

 _P.D.: La próxima vez usaré mi varita_.

—Estamos esperando Hermione. —dijo Pavarti.

Hermione sonrió.

—Ginny, dijiste que me cedes el puesto de ganadora, ¿cierto?

—S...sí.. —la pelirroja respondió dibutativa.

—Pues, como mis esclavas, les prohíbo que hagan alguna pregunta sobre esto —Y al ver que Pavarti abría la boca para protestar, añadió—: Después de su semana de esclavitud pueden preguntar lo que quieran... Pero no prometo decirles lo que en realidad pasó. y con esto último, salió corriendo hacia el baño para encerrarse en él, escuchando tras de la puerta los gritos de protestas de sus amigas.

Hermione volvió a leer el postdata de la nota: "La próxima vez, usaré mi varita." y no supo por qué, pero algo le decía que Malfoy se refería a la varita que ella pudo ver claramente en la foto que él se tomó. La castaña reprimió un gemido ante ese pensamiento y no estaba muy segura que la próxima vez ella utilizaría un hechizo aturdidor para escapar de Malfoy.

Fin.

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

I

—¡Accio! ¡Expelliarmus!

¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! ¿Cómo se le fue a olvidar quitarle el flash a la cámara? Hermione creyó que todo le había salido como esperaba, pero no fue así. El sonido que se produjo al ella tomar la foto, la delató. Ahora estaba allí totalmente pasmada y descubierta frente a la persona que más la odiaba, el cual había sido más rápido que ella lanzándole ésos dos conjuros, el primero para asirse con la cámara y el segundo para desarmarla cuando sacó su varita, la que fue a parar al otro lado de la habitación, lejos de ella...

—¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo?

Hermione tragó grueso al escuchar esa voz aterciopelada que ella tan bien conocía. Se puso de pie, todavía podía salir ilesa de esa situación.

—Yo —carraspeó—... Yo sólo quería tomarte una foto. — _¡Brillante Hermione! ¡Tan inteligente que eres y no se te pudo ocurrir una respuesta mejor!_ la castaña se reprendió mentalmente de manera sarcástica.

—Eso ya lo sé, imbécil. A lo que me refiero es ¿por qué coño me estás tomando una foto? Además con está porquería muggle.

Hermione temblaba mientras retorcia las manos sin decir ninguna palabra. Tenía que pensar algo bueno, porque él no se creería cualquier cosa.

»Goyle te hice una pregunta —Draco continuó, apretando los dientes. Lo menos que le importaba era la mierda muggle que tenía en las manos, lo quería saber era por qué su compañero le tomó una foto, en paños menores y, además, se comportaba de una manera un tanto extraña, cómo si no fuera él mismo: Esa manera de retorcer sus manos, de morderse labio y ese gesto de... ¿llevarse un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja? ¡Pero si Goyle no tenía melena!— Granger... —susurró al ver el color castaño del enmarañado cabello que comenzaba a dibujarse en la cabeza de quien él había creído era su compañero.

Hermione sintió que el piso empezaba a moverse debajo de sus pies, sin saber que en realidad era el efecto que le producía la oleada de terror que la embargó en ese instante. ¡No, no, no! se repitió con temor en su cabeza al darse cuenta que la poción multijugos estaba perdiendo efecto, dejándola expuesta frente su anemigo.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente: tenía a Granger en su nido y totalmente desarmada, lo que significaba que podía hacer todo lo que le viniera en gana con ella. Ab-so-lu-ta-men-te to-do...

A Hermione se le cortó la respiración al ver a Malfoy lanzar un hechizo a la puerta para que nadie pudiera abrirla, y uno más para silenciar la habitación. Luego, lo vio caminar hacia donde estaba su varita para agarrarla, y se le heló la sangre al verlo avanzar hacia ella, aún con su sonrisa maquiavélica, pero notaba en sus ojos un brillo extraño. Él no la miraba del modo despectivo con el que ella estaba acostumbrada a que la mirase.

Hermione volvió a tragar grueso cuando Draco se puso delante de ella, justo en el momento que el efecto de la poción multijugos desaparecía por completo. Y, cuando pensó que la situación no podía ponerse peor, el ruido sordo de una tela al deslizarse sobre su piel para luego caer amontonada en sus pies, le hizo saber que sí, la situación sí se podía poner peor.

Draco gruño en su interior: El pantalón que llevaba puesto Hermione, unas tallas más de la que ella tenía, fue víctima de la gravedad, y él estaba complacido viendo la desnudes de sus piernas. Se inclinó más hacia ella, hasta que su boca pudo sentir el calor que desprendía su mejilla.

—Tienes unas piernas exquisitas —le dijo—, pero me gusta más ver cómo se marca tu coño en esa tela diminuta que apenas lo cubre.

Hermione abrió la boca descolocada. ¿En verdad Malfoy, su peor enemigo, le había dicho eso? No, seguro que la poción multijugos estaba vencida y la alucinación era un efecto colateral. Sí, debía ser eso, porque tampoco se explicaba cómo en vez de ella sentirse humillada por las palabras del rubio, se sintió... ¿acalorada?

»No pongas esa cara. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. En el exterior tengo que guardar la apariencias, pero aquí nadie me escucha, excepto tú —Draco le dijo al oído, causando que ella cerrara los ojos con fuerzas, pensando que a lo mejor era que estaba soñando, pero al abrir los ojos de nuevo y encontrarse con los orbes grises, casi negros de él, se dio cuenta que no era un sueño.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada. Ahora que estaba sólo con ella, podía verla cómo realmente la veía: con hambre, con deseo, con ganas de saciar su sed.

Hermione casi gime ante la mirada del rubio y tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos para no sentir que él la desnudaba, más de lo que ya estaba. Pero los abrió luego cuando sintió que algo se deslizó por su muslo derecho, de manera ascendente, hasta posarse encima de su intimidad.

—¿Qué... haces! —la castaña no pudo evitar que su pregunta terminara en jadeo, al sentir algo corrientoso que le propinó su... ¿varita? ¿La varita estaba vibrando?

—Grabándome el sonido de tu voz en algo más placentero que un insulto —el rubio contestó a su pregunta con voz ronca, a la vez que metía la varita por debajo de la tela, buscando el punto de placer en su intimidad para torturarlo con la punta de la varita que seguía vibrando. Hermione gimió irremediablemente y Draco sonrió satisfecho.

—Sí, gime todo lo que quieras... —le decía en susurros mientras seguía frotando de arriba abajo.

—¡Aaaah! Hermione gimió más alto al llegar al orgasmo cuando Draco detuvo la varita en la parte superior de su clitoris, haciendo que ésta vibrara con más intensidad.

El slytherin se relamió los labios, al ver la cara de éxtasis de Hermione.

—Gimes delicioso, pero ahora quiero probar tu jugoso coño y hacer que sea mi nombre el que gimas cuando te corras en mi boca... —le susurró al oído, para luego dejarse caer de rodillas, quedando su rostro a la altura del sexo de Hermione. Colocó la varita en uno de los brazos del mueble y se dispuso a despojar a la castaña de su prenda íntima, pero...

En medio del estado de duermevela que le había causado el orgasmo, Hermione escuchó lo que le dijo Draco, y reaccionó cuando él había descuidado la varita, tomándola y lanzándole un hechizo aturdidor al slytherin, el que cayó de espalda algo mareado frente a ella.

Hermione se subió los pantalones rápidamente y salió de la torre slytherin lo más aprisa que le permitieron sus piernas, que se encontraban en ese momento como gelatina. En el camino de regreso no pudo evitar que todo lo que le había hecho Malfoy, se presentara en su cabeza. Todavía no podía creer que su peor enemigo la hubiera... ¿tocado? bueno, con su varita, pero la había tocado, y de qué manera. Hermione sintió su centro arder cuando también recordó que de no ser por el hechizo aturdidor, él la hubiera tocado... allí, con su lengua...

Llegó a la entrada de su torre, diciendo la clave -Travesura- la gorda se despertó a regañadientes, era ya la cuarta vez que la despertaban en esa noche, y se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a la castaña.

— ¡Al fin! —exclamó una aliviada Pavarti cuando la vio entrar en la sala común —... Creí que el Slytherin te había hecho algo.

Y vaya que si hizo algo.

—No, no me hizo nada —Hermione dijo de manera lacónica.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ginny, pero Pavarti no la dejó responder, y lo agradeció, porque no, no estaba bien.

—Bueno, ya que estamos todas, subamos y veamos quién ha sido la ganadora de ésta "Cacería de Tesoros"...

Las cuatros chicas subieron, Hermione con algo de dificultad, porque aún no se recuperaba de lo que le había hecho el rubio. Una vez en el cuarto se dispusieron a contar los Tesoros. Pavarti sólo pudo conseguir la poción de Snape, Lavender, muy sorprendentemente había conseguido el libro de la Sección Prohibida y también la poción. Ginny consiguió absolutamente todo y Hermione hubiera empatado con ella de no ser porque, en medio del apuro por salir del nido de las serpientes, se le olvidó la cámara en el cuarto de Draco.

—Es que Diggory está para comérselo completo —Pavarti dijo con lascivia mientras miraba la foto Cedric.

—¿Cómo fue que pudiste conseguirla? —Preguntó Lavender en referencia a la foto, esperando que la pelirroja le respondiera, pero ésta no le respondió, ni siquiera había escuchado la pregunta, sólo observaba a Hermione, que estaba con la mirada pérdida, como recordando algo, y, a juzgar por como sonreía y luego se sonrojaba, debía de ser un recuerdo muy bueno. Ya tendría la oportunidad de interrogarla para que le dijera que era lo que la hacía sonreír tan pícaramente.

—¡Ginny! —gritó Lavender haciendo que la aludida se sobresaltara.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó a su vez la pelirroja.

—¿Qué cómo conseguiste la foto?

—Ah, eso. Bueno, fue fácil, muy convenientemente me encontré con Cedric. Le conté sobre lo de la cacería y que necesitaba una foto de él en ropa interior. Al principio se opuso, pero luego de prometerle que la foto sólo la veríamos nosotras y que... Y que saldría con él en una cita, aceptó. —Ginny explicó y en la última línea no pudo evitar ponerse tan roja como su cabello.

—Qué envidia. Creo que debí haber elegido a Cedric para mí —dijo Pavarti con un puchero —. Bueno, ya sabemos quién es la ganadora y sabemos quienes somos las esclavas, así que deberíamos irnos a dormir. No les importa que durmamos aquí, ¿cierto? —Concluyó Dirigiéndose a Ginny y a Hermione. Ambas dijeron que no les importaba.

A la mañana siguiente...

—¡Hermione!

La castaña se levantó de golpe de la cama al escuchar el grito.

—¿Qué? ¿qué pasó? —preguntó preocupada al ver a sus tres amigas, paradas al pie de la ventana. Pavarti tenía en sus manos...

—¡Mi cámara! —exclamó al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se lanzaba hacia Pavarti para arrebatársela, pero la morena fue más rápida y la esquivó.

—¿Que, qué pasó? Dímelo tú. Anoche nos dijiste que no habías conseguido la foto, y sí la conseguiste. ¡Y vaya qué foto! Está mejor que la que tomó Ginny.

—Es que... Yo no...

—Es verdad, sólo con "tan grande tesoro" que lograste conseguir, creo que te cedo el triunfo de ésta cacería.

—Pero, ¿de qué hablan?

—Yo estoy de acuerdo —concedió Lavender , pero tienes que decirnos cómo le hiciste para convencerlo.

—¡Yo no convencí a nadie! Soltó exasperada la castaña, al no entender de qué Diablos hablaban sus amigas. Porque ella sí le tomó la foto a Malfoy, pero no era tan buena como la que Ginny le había tomado a Cedric.

—Pues algo bueno tuviste que haber hecho para que Malfoy te dejara tomarle una foto así. —dijo Pavarti, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Bueno" a la vez que dejaba que la castaña viera la foto en la pantalla de la camara.

Hermione se la quedó viendo con ojos desorbitados y pudo entender el porqué del alboroto de sus amigas: la foto no era la que ella había tomado, sino una nueva en donde Draco estaba completamente desnudo.

—Y hay más. —soltó Pavalti.

—¿Qué... más? —Hermione preguntó, nerviosa.

—La cámara la trajo una lechuza y con ella vino una nota.

—Una nota... —repitió la castaña a la vez que palidecía. ¿Y sí en la nota Malfoy mencionaba algo de lo de anoche?

—Sí, toma. Nosotras ya la leímos, pero no entendimos muy bien lo último. ¿Podríashacer el favor de explicarnos?

Hermione estiró la mano agarrando el pedazo de pergamino y leyó:

 _Se te olvidó la cámara. Pensé que te gustaría tenerla de vuelta._

 _P.D.: La próxima vez usaré mi varita_.

—Estamos esperando Hermione. —dijo Pavarti.

Hermione sonrió.

—Ginny, dijiste que me cedes el puesto de ganadora, ¿cierto?

—S...sí.. —la pelirroja respondió dibutativa.

—Pues, como mis esclavas, les prohíbo que hagan alguna pregunta sobre esto —Y al ver que Pavarti abría la boca para protestar, añadió—: Después de su semana de esclavitud pueden preguntar lo que quieran... Pero no prometo decirles lo que en realidad pasó. y con esto último, salió corriendo hacia el baño para encerrarse en él, escuchando tras de la puerta los gritos de protestas de sus amigas.

Hermione volvió a leer el postdata de la nota: "La próxima vez, usaré mi varita." y no supo por qué, pero algo le decía que Malfoy se refería a la varita que ella pudo ver claramente en la foto que él se tomó. La castaña reprimió un gemido ante ese pensamiento y no estaba muy segura que la próxima vez ella utilizaría un hechizo aturdidor para escapar de Malfoy.

Fin.

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer.


End file.
